


How Wally got his groove back

by DropsOfAddiction



Series: Emotions like summer [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beach House, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Butt Plugs, Chair Sex, Come Marking, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Dorks in Love, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pining Derek, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Scenting, Shower Sex, Sleepy Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski's Scent, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, mild edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfAddiction/pseuds/DropsOfAddiction
Summary: Derek had fallen for Stiles, hard.He’d been in love with Stiles secretly for a long time anyway, but having him there in his home and having literally everything he’d ever wanted, offered to him on a plate, it was just intoxicating.Stiles was addictive.Derek’s been sulking pretty much since the minute Stiles had left, soothed only by the fact that Stiles had given him the date he was planning on returning. Derek had marked the day on the calendar pinned to the fridge door, with a big red circle.Cora had changed the circle into a heart and she’d drawn two stick men holding hands next to it, one with red eyes and thick eyebrows and one with a big smile and messy hair.Derek hadn’t changed it back.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Emotions like summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727899
Comments: 110
Kudos: 1108





	How Wally got his groove back

**Author's Note:**

> So I have _never_ written a continuation to one of my fics before and this was honestly meant to be like a 2000 word, tiny little follow up about Wally. It wasn’t even meant to have sex in it, but it seems I’m incapable of writing Sterek without it. Blame them, not me. One minute I’m sitting there writing a sweet little story, glass of wine in hand and the next thing I know, they’re boning. They started it. They always do.
> 
> I’d advise reading Watch as the Waves first, if you want to get the most from this but it would probably stand alone as a one shot anyway. 
> 
> Just click the link above to previous work, if you do want to go there first ❤️
> 
> As usual, I make it all up, so any mistakes and liberties I’ve taken, I take full responsibility. No I don’t. Kiss my butt.
> 
> Just borrowing the teen wolf characters, please don’t post this work anywhere else.

“Derek, if you don’t get out of bed and do something today, do _anything,_ I’m going to take your duvet and so help me god, I’m going to strangle you with it...” Cora growls from the doorway to his bedroom and Derek blinks awake sluggishly at her voice, events of the past month slowly coming back to him.

The sunlight is creeping into his room from a slither in his blackout blinds, peeking through from where he hadn’t drawn them all the way closed the night before.

Cora yanks them wide open and squinting, he’s met with the sight of the beach stretched out below, floor to ceiling windows of his bedroom reflecting the blue of the ocean in the distance. 

Derek spares a minute to thank the heavens he managed to claim his original bedroom back, previous interloper finally favouring the unused attic room and laying claim to that instead. Derek never would have kicked the kid out of his room, not when he’d wanted him to feel welcome, but can’t deny how glad he is that he’d gone willingly and given Derek his space back.

Derek’s easily got the best room in the house.

Derek stretches out on a groan, body and mind feeling better rested than he has in years.

He smothers a helpless little smile into his pillow when the reason _why_ he feels so good comes slowly back to him; memories of warm brown eyes and easy smiles, tanned flushed skin and strong capable fingers bounce around his head.

“No!” Cora yanks on the end of the duvet and Derek hangs on stubbornly, wrapping a leg around it, “Der, if not for my sake then for Leo’s, please, just get the fuck out of bed. You can’t spend another entire weekend wallowing over Stilinski. It’s pathetic. He’s only been gone for four weeks.” 

Cora flicks the ball of his foot where it’s hanging out of the bed.

Derek frowns and he yanks his foot back under the safety of the duvet, face still smooshed into his pillow and he inhales deeply, sighing. 

_It still smells like him._

“Derek. I’m being deadly serious. Stiles is coming back on Monday and he’s going to find you curled up in this pathetic ball of... well, of whatever the fuck this is. You’re driving me insane. I can feel everything you’re feeling right now, you don’t have a handle on your emotions at all and let me tell you, it is _disgusting._ I feel icky gross Derek. Icky gross. You need to run with me and Leo tonight. Reset and for the love of all that is holy, try to block us out a little bit. Alpha it up. Get a hold of yourself. Give me and Leo a little respite,” Cora demands and Derek knows she’s absolutely right.

Derek sits up, knowing he’s not going to win this argument. He doesn’t even want to, he knows she’s right on the money.

“Sorry,” he offers sincerely, voice heavy with sleep, “I just miss him...”

“Don’t be sorry. Be better,” Cora shrugs, “and we miss him too.”

Derek gets up scratching the hair below his belly button and he shoves Cora in the shoulder for good measure as he approaches her, before reaching over her shoulder and flicking the air conditioner back on.

Ignoring her murderous glare, he flops back down into bed and shoves the pillow over his face.

“Stop trying to kill me in my sleep by turning the air con off,” Derek huffs.

“It’s not even that warm, you just don’t like to be all sticky,” Cora growls.

“Name of your sex tape!” Derek crows, yanking the pillow off his head triumphantly.

“I’ll kill Stiles for teaching you that. It’s not even funny,” Cora groans, “You’re overdoing it, you’re using it far too much.”

“Name of _my_ sex tape?” Derek quirks his eyebrows and smirks at her, unable to help himself. 

Stiles would have laughed at that one.

Cora snarls at him but she does leave him to his bed of manly man pain.

Derek eyes her suspiciously as she stalks off, not quite accepting he’s getting off this easily. Two years previous she just might have actually made good on her threat to strangle him with the duvet. But now... he’s not so sure.

He’s right to be wary because she comes back with a bucket of cold water and they end up wrestling and laughing until their little brother Leo, _he’s not sure he will ever get used to saying that_ , comes to see what’s going on and Cora drenches him too. 

Then it’s chaos. Happy, messy, family chaos.

Derek looks up from where he’s dragging a laughing Leo, kid all wrapped in Derek’s sheets like a human burrito, across the floor. Cora’s watching them both, wide grin making her look younger.

She’s come so far in the past few years, their little choice of town in Capitola, Monterey Bay suiting her like no where has before. She’s actually settled and more importantly, she’s happy. 

Leo being returned back to them just a month ago was literally the icing on Cora and Derek’s burnt little cupcake.

But it’s not all been easy. Hell no. Not easy at all.

—————

Their first full moon as a pack three weeks back had actually been fairly disastrous. 

It was no-ones fault, not really. 

They’d made their plan as to how they were going to handle it, Stiles included, before he’d left them alone to go through it. 

He’d told Derek how much he’d wanted to stay, but he’d had to go back to work.

They all knew it would probably be unpredictable, volatile, accounting for the fact that Leo hadn’t ever shifted properly before, at least intentionally. With the pull of the moon, with two Werewolves in close proximity; it would be especially dangerous considering Derek was an Alpha.

Family or not, Leo as an adolescent wolf would be ready to fight, to challenge, if he was scared. Or to just run. 

Stiles the human, ironically, had the most experience in a first shift happening at the tender age sixteen, from having helped Scott through it. 

He’d explained in hushed tones to Derek and Cora as Leo had slept what needed to happen on the first full moon. Derek needed Leo to accept him as his Alpha and hopefully, with that hierarchy in place, Leo would be able to draw on that bond, use Derek as a temporary anchor, to ground himself and give himself some control. Until he found a real anchor.

Derek was basically going to have to pull Leo’s first real shift out of him and then he’d be able to accept them properly, as part of their pack.

Or that was Stiles’ theory anyway.

Derek had been dead set against chaining Leo up, Cora all for it, and in the end Stiles’ vote to let Leo decide himself had been what they’d gone with. 

When they’d put it to him, Leo had quickly asked to be bound and shackled; his voice and hands had shook and he’d murmured something about Kate that Stiles had bit his lip at, before he’d whispered to the kid soothingly, patting his back until he calmed down.

So the first full moon had seen Derek and Cora sat in their basement, Leo chained to the floor, waiting for the moon to rise, all of them tense.

Derek had felt simultaneously uneasy that Stiles wasn’t going to be there for him to lean on, his own anchor missing, but massively relieved at the same time.

It didn’t matter that Leo was his brother or not, Derek really didn’t want to add in how protective he felt of Stiles, into what was already going to be a very strained situation.

Chaining Leo had been the right call, as every time Derek had instructed him to change, eyes Alpha red and commanding, he’d screamed and lashed out, fighting it. Instead of accepting Derek and letting him guide him.

Leo had been right to want to be shackled, except it had all gone to shit regardless.

When Derek had shifted into beta form, eyes burning, Leo had roared out a challenge, skin rippling. Leo hadn’t stoped his shift at beta, unable to pull back and he’d shifted straight through into a scraggly brown wolf, chains slipping off four skinny paws easily.

Cora had panicked and tried to pin him down and Leo had sank teeth deep into her arm. Derek had howled out a command for submission, demanding their attention, as Alpha, as the oldest of them and Cora had whimpered, head bowed, skin rippling and he felt power rip though him, only thoughts of Stiles grounding him.

Then to Derek’s and probably Cora’s complete shock, she’d shifted into a full wolf too.

Derek had raised a tentative hand to her bright silver fur in awe, shock of black running down her spine and she’d rumbled happily under his palm and she’d licked his hand. 

Derek’s eyes had flicked disbelievingly between his younger brother and sister and Derek had felt complete and powerful. 

As always, Stiles’ advice and guidance had seen him succeed. His chest had constricted painfully at the thought of his absence and Derek went to tentatively approach Leo. He held back his own full shift in favour of using his hands and words to communicate and guide his siblings.

Derek had known the Hales were strong and of course his Mother had been able to fully shift, but Cora had never done it before. It must have been because they were reunited. 

Stronger together.

Leo had sensed an advantage in Derek’s distraction with Cora and he’d leapt toward him, jaws snapping. He’d torn Derek’s side open in his haste to get up the stairs and away.

Of course Leo had freaked out, new instincts screaming through his body and he’d ran, Cora giving chase. 

It had taken a very harassed Derek two hours to find them both, a little slower than usual because he was healing a fully shifted Wolf bite . When he had eventually found them, they’d been huddled together in a cave near the shore, both of them human and shivering, two sets of eyes eyes blazing gold to his burning red.

Stiles had coached him on this before he’d left, how to deal with it, if and when something went wrong with Leo, so Derek wouldn’t inadvertently push the kid away with his misplaced temper. 

They hadn’t quite imagined this specific scenario though.

 _It’s no-ones fault. It’s not your fault. Let it go_ , he’d repeated Stiles’ words like a mantra, shoving down years of using anger as his go to emotion when he wanted to deflect from the fact he was shit scared and he’d kept it together enough to gather Leo and Cora into his arms. He kept a hard grip on the backs of their necks until their heartbeats evened out and their eyes returned to normal.

They’d all returned to the house a little shaken, Leo sprouting just the hint of a tail every now and again but otherwise in control and somehow, they’d made it back to the couch in their open plan living room. 

Derek’s phone had nearly buzzed itself off the side of the table as they’d walked in and he remembers Stiles’ voice washing over him as he’d snatched it up answered it.

“Dude! I’ve called you like ninety seven times. How’s the awesome Hale Moon party going? Not the same without me I’ll bet,” His voice had filled Derek from within, warming him, making him feel like everything would be fine.

And in turn, that emotion had bled to Leo and Cora. Stiles had still been chatting to them all when the sun had come up, telling them about a story where last year he’d got into a fight with an actual pixie, yawns punctuating his words.

Derek had smiled sleepily into the phone when he’d noticed Leo and Cora were curled up and fast asleep on the couch.

“Stiles. They’re asleep,” Derek had murmured.

“Ah thank god, I was running out of material. I was about to start telling you all about the period of my life I refer to as “ the bad and sad dates of Stiles Stillinski”, Stiles had chuckled.

Derek had growled.

“Easy sourwolf. No more bad dates for me right? Only you...” Stiles’ voice had gone low, private and Derek had nudged him off speakerphone, listening to Cora and Leo’s heartbeats to make sure they were still asleep.

“Yeah. Just me. I’ll be your bad dates forever if you’ll let me,” Derek had smiled shyly into the phone.

“Fuck, I miss you...” Stiles had whispered.

Derek had known it would be difficult when Stiles left for work, and it was, but not in the way he’d actually imagined. 

He thought they’d have trouble communicating, Stiles’ work schedule getting in the way or Derek’s inability to talk on the phone for longer than two minutes being the biggest barriers.

But that hadn’t been an issue really. Derek had learnt that Stiles could read him like a book, whether he was talking or just listening to him. Stiles would happily carry a conversation for hours and Derek would just listen, grunting in agreement or nodding along to him when they used video chat.

He was used to the feeling of missing Stiles, living without him, because he’d been doing that for years already. Stiles’ absence before had been like an ache under his skin that he couldn’t ease.

Now, it was difficult in a whole new way. 

It was a hundred times worse because Derek now felt like a piece of him was actually missing and it was far more dangerous now, because now he also knew that the ache could be _eased_.

Stiles was away for four full weeks at a time and it was driving Derek insane not being able to smell him, to touch him. They’d spent the week before he’d left wrapped up in Derek’s sheets, Leo having finally given up Derek’s room in favour of renovating the attic, like a little project for himself.

Derek had fallen for Stiles, hard. 

He’d been in love with Stiles secretly for a long time anyway, but having him there in his home and having literally everything he’d ever wanted, offered to him on a plate, was just intoxicating. 

Stiles was addictive. 

Derek’s been sulking pretty much since the minute Stiles had left, soothed only by the fact that Stiles had given him the date he was planning on returning. Derek had marked the day on the calendar pinned to the fridge door, with a big red circle. 

Cora had changed the circle into a heart and she’d drawn two stick men holding hands next to it, one with red eyes and thick eyebrows and one with a big smile and messy hair.

Derek hadn’t changed it back.

Derek could only liken it to giving a kid a bowl of marshmallows and telling them they could only eat one and then they have to put the bowl out of sight... then in four weeks time, they could eat one more marshmallow but then they’d have to put the bowl away again. And so on, and so forth.

The problem was that Derek _loves_ marshmallows. So much so, that he wants to roll around in them, lick them all over. 

One marshmallow every four weeks isn’t good enough. It’s not satisfying him, not now that he knows what the marshmallow _tastes like._

He wants to eat them all. At once.

—————

Derek finally drags himself out of bed for Cora and Leo’s sake somewhere near dinner time, the smell of barbecued meat dragging him from his pit of despair and wallowing.

Ok, so he’s not really been that bad. He just quite likes sleeping and jerking off to the thought of Stiles coming back to him. 

He recognises it’s not healthy. That’s why he’s awake, showered and coming down to dinner, like a fully functioning person.

He follows his nose out onto the back deck, sun going down behind Cora where she’s working the grill, Leo curled up in one of the chairs.

“Leo. Did you call Mia about doing an extra shift at the shelter tomorrow?” Derek scuffs his little brother playfully over the back of his head and Leo flashes beta gold eyes at him and snaps his teeth, before going back to playing his switch.

“Dude! You made me drop all my shells,” Leo groans, thumbs working furiously, yelling at the screen, “Noooo... die... die! Stupid bast... I mean, stupid butthole with a bullet!”

Derek raises his eyebrows at Cora and she shrugs as if to say _Teenagers, what can you do?_

Secretly, Derek’s pleased the kid’s doing normal things and settling in. Apart from a few hiccups, the full moon being the largest, Leo’s quickly become a part of their lives.

They’d had one other significant wobble when Derek had taken Leo to get enrolled in the local High School two weeks ago, a very well put together looking place. 

They’d gotten all the way to the front reception building and before Derek had even opened the door, he’d looked around and Leo had been gone. He’d found him back next to the Camaro, knees propped against his chin sat on the floor and Leo had been crying, mumbling wetly about how he couldn’t afford new books and how he wasn’t sure if he was going to fit in there because he’d missed nearly a whole term now.

They’d gone home immediately and Leo had locked himself in his room and Derek, slightly at a loss had called Stiles immediately, panic setting in; he didn’t know what books to buy, he didn’t know how to help a sixteen year old kid with his emotions. He didn’t know how to look after him. He didn’t know what to _do._

Stiles had listened intently on the video call as he’d spoken, face completely serious before he reassured him and told him not to worry because he had a plan and he’d handle it. He’d walked him through it, tone soothing and Derek had gradually unclenched.

Then he’d spent the next ten minutes cheering Derek up by doing the most ridiculous and unsexy striptease for him while singing “Sunday, Monday, happy days! Tuesday, Wednesday happy days! Thursday, Friday, Happy days! Saturday, what a day! Grooving all week with youuu,” at the top of his voice, falling over his desk chair repeatedly, pants legs around his ankles, until Derek was laughing bodily, neck tipped back, earlier tension bleeding fully away. 

God he loves him.

Stiles had video called Derek five times later that week in the evenings and every time he asked to be put straight on the phone to Leo, not that Derek minded. He could hear Stiles going over various Math problems and Science formulas, talking Leo through work that Derek could only assume was on the High School curriculum, catching him up.

Derek also woke up one morning to a huge delivery, their courier looking pissed at having to had carried such a ridiculously heavy parcel up their driveway. Stiles had sent Leo an array of school textbooks, somehow knowing exactly what he needed.

They tried the School enrolment thing again the following week and this time Derek and Leo had an animated Mia in tow, which predictably made for a distracted and captivated Leo. 

The kid didn’t even look back at Derek as Mia dragged him off down the corridor to show him around. 

“Sure, I’ll just wait in the car then,” Derek had shouted sarcastically and Leo had given him the evil eye over is shoulder.

Teen eyebrow speak for _Do not embarrass me here, or else._

Leo’s now a week into classes and he’s changing before Derek’s eyes.

His shyness has melted away and although it’s still primarily “Mia this” and “Mia that” from him, sometimes he talks about other people too. Friends.

He’d asked very politely if he could have his new friend Josh over the next weekend, to show him his new room and so that they could have an all nighter gaming. Derek had taken great pleasure in saying yes to that. Especially considering it was the weekend _after_ Stiles was due back.

Leo putting his switch down on the table on the deck draws Derek back to the current situation. Cora serves them all a few burgers and Derek takes a seat.

“Yes, in answer to your question. By the way. I told Mia that I can help out at the shelter tomorrow. They’re kind of desperate, Mandy’s out sick again,” Leo says around his burger, covering his mouth with one hand, “I know it’s Sunday shift and I’ve got that English make up exam on Tuesday so I do need to study, but I figured if Stiles is back Monday, maybe he can help me cram for it Monday night. That is one scary smart FBI dude,” Leo nods.

Derek positively glows with the reminder that Stiles is on his way back to them, _to him_. Derek loses himself in the realisation that he’s probably getting ready to leave for the airport at this very minute.

“Yeah good luck with getting Derek to share Stiles with you after he hasn’t seen him for four weeks,” Cora scoffs.

Derek scowls at her. Of course he will let him help Leo. He’s not a caveman who is going to drag Stiles off into his bedroom the second he sees him, to have his way with him.

“You can borrow him for one hour exactly, then he’s mine. I’ll be setting a timer,” Derek growls generously.

Cora laughs and throws a piece of bread at him.

—————

They decide to spend their Saturday night going on a run, as per Cora’s earlier suggestion. Now that they’re a proper little pack and all.

Derek’s always been a little loose with letting Cora feel what he’s feeling, blocking her only when necessary. The fact that he’d been lonely and pining for Stiles for years hadn’t been all that big a deal to hide before.

Cora was used to his wallowing, in fact, she’d shared in it, bond going both ways since she’d accepted him as her Alpha years ago. But Leo wasn’t used to it and Derek didn’t want to expose him to any unwanted emotions of his own.

Plus, a whole new emotion was bouncing back and forth now for Derek, now that Stiles was officially in the picture and his baser urges toward Stiles definitely weren’t something that Derek needed to share with Leo or Cora. For all their sakes.

Getting a handle on his emotions before Stiles came back was a great idea and as Derek flew across the shoreline in the dark night, full shift, paws pounding the waters edge, he felt really good about it.

He’d been practicing opening up and closing down his faint link to Cora and Leo for the better part of the night and they’d turned it into a little game. Derek would block them out and then he’d hide and they’d have to scent him out instead.

It was a lot of fun and they were actually really good at it. It was surprisingly a lot of work to get Leo to recognise when Derek was trying to connect with him, meaning Derek didn’t have to worry about shielding him so much, so that was a little bit of a relief.

Derek walks them back to the house but because he’s slept the day away he’s still got a lot of nervous energy built up.

He runs for a while longer on his own, until thoughts of Stiles fill his head and his body is thrumming pleasantly.

Derek races to the outskirts of the little wooded area that is on the way back down to their house and he spares a glance at a tree that he and Stiles got up close and personal with, last time he was here.

Derek shakes his fur out, and drags he his body along the tree, rubbing his scent into it. He really likes this tree.

He sits down on his haunches and he looks around, sun just coming up over the trees and casting an orange glow on the town below.

He’s up quite far from any houses, so he takes a risk. He throws his head back and he howls loudly, hearing Leo and Cora answer him in the far distance.

He gives a wolfy grin and turns in a circle and lays down for a rest, muzzle scenting his tree before he heads back home.

He closes his eyes for just a minute and when he wakes up he’s trapped, a collar around his neck. He can’t believe he’s been so stupid. He’s usually so careful and there’s rarely any humans up here, especially not off the track. He’s got complacent and now look where it’s got him.

He struggles, snarling, panic cloying is his throat and then he feels a sharp pain in his rump.

He comes back around as he’s being dragged towards a white van parked just at the tree line and he scrabbles to get his feet under him, fighting the urge to shift back to human until he knows what he’s dealing with.

“Shit Merv, dart him again, he’s a big fella. He should have been out for an hour with that,” A voice says and Derek growls as he feels the same sharp pain again in his skin and he feels the sedative enter his bloodstream this time, as his wolf tries to burn it out.

His head lolls but he doesn’t quite go under.

“Pick him up Jerry, he’s nearly out. He’s going to hurt himself,” Another voice says and Derek feels a weird sensation as his body leaves the ground, two sets of hands supporting his heavy frame.

“Watch his head Merv,” is the last thing he hears and he remembers thinking that it’s an odd thing for a pair of hunters to say.

——————

When Derek wakes groggily, his vision is fuzzy at the edges and he’s still a wolf. He whines because his senses are assaulted immediately and he scents the air in dragging breaths, muzzle dragging back and forth as his sight comes back to him.

It smells like food, metal, earth and it’s all weirdly familiar. Derek whimpers as he sits up and he notices he’s fenced into a space that’s fairly roomy. He recognises it but is brain isn’t quite awake.

He looks to his right and he sees a brick wall and when he looks to the left, he sees a familiar looking little face in the next cage, it’s head cocked to the side curiously, just watching him.

It sits down on its butt, two legs out in front, one tucked underneath it and it wags it’s tail hesitantly, as if it sort of recognises him but it isn’t quite sure.

Wonky Wally.

A feeling of horror sets in as Derek disbelievingly realises where he is and he looks around. He tries not to stare directly at the camera that he knows is blinking down at him from above, watching over all of the kennels protectively.

They’d recently installed a new system that fed into a twenty four hour central security centre, so that there would be someone watching their cameras at all times. They’d had a few instances of vandalism and Layla had been very insistent they not take any risks when it came to the dogs.

Derek had even paid for it himself when they didn’t raise enough money at the shelter’s Doggy Day picnic.

Derek realises with horror that he can’t shift back. It will be recorded if he does.

He sits down with a huff against the left side of the kennel and he sticks his nose through into the bars next to him, eyeing the little, three legged Jack Russel cross and he snorts at Wally.

Wonky Wally barks once and then licks him enthusiastically in greeting, ecstatic now that his suspicions are confirmed, now that he’s sure it’s Derek and his whole little body wobbles excitedly with the shake of his tail.

Well, shit. They think he’s a dog.

Derek’s at the Rescue centre.

—————

When morning feeding time comes around, Derek makes a conscious effort to play the ‘dog’ part up as much as possible.

It’s early, so it’s Layla doing the rounds before they open to the public. Later, her daughter Mia will arrive with Leo, Derek knows, so he has high hopes for getting out today.

Layla stops at his cage and she reads his chart. Derek lets his tongue loll out of his mouth, trying to be as non threatening as a huge black wolf can be.

“Hey big fella,” Layla greets him and bends down, voice soft.

Derek notices she wisely doesn’t put her fingers through the bars.

“GSD mix my ass Merv. Mixed with what, a bull?” She says clicking her tongue at Derek encouragingly.

He approaches the closed door on his belly and he whines pitifully at her.

“I know you want to come out sugar, but you’re recovering. The vet says twenty four hours before we let you do any strenuous exercise. We gotta let you feel safe in your new surroundings first,” Layla says and he licks her palm which she’s placed flat against the cage, so as not to lose any fingers.

“Well aren’t you the charming one. Huge too. Can’t believe those idiots from Western Rescue put black GSD mix on your chart. I think he’s going blind in his old age, you’re something else aren’t you,” She eyes him and she chuckles when he whines, “and they had to shoot you up twice with sedatives. Cos you’re such a big boy huh? They didn’t have room for you, but their loss is our gain. Don’t worry, we’ll make sure we get you back to your family. Or find you a new one! One with a very large garden, because now that I’m actually looking at you properly, you might be part horse.”

Derek’s always liked Layla. The animals love her too. He’s beginning to see why, listening to her soothing voice.

Wally barks loudly, drawing her attention.

“Ok, ok, I know, it’s breakfast time,” Layla fills two bowls and Derek watches as Wally steps back patiently and sits down, giving Layla some room to open the feeding hatch on the kennel door.

Derek does the same when it’s his turn and Layla looks at him surprised as she opens the latch and pops the bowl in.

“Wow. Quick learner too huh boy?” She says and Derek barks once, flinching because it sounds deeper than any dog bark he’s ever heard.

He really doesn’t want to eat dog food but he’s half starved, body having had to heal itself from being shot up with sedative and he chokes it down trying not to overthink it. It’s actually not all that bad and Derek thanks the stars that Layla insists they get that organic dry mix from the farmers wholesalers a few towns over.

Derek will never complain about making that drive ever again, once he gets himself out of this.

He looks up and sees the red of the camera blinking again and he has a second of madness thinking if should he just risk it, shift and destroy the tape before Layla gets back to the office. He knows where the main security centre is based across town. He could just go for it and pray no one’s watching this particular monitor and race over there and destroy that tape too.

His plan is short lived however when he hears Mia enter the building, settling down in the office to do some of the paperwork before she starts walking the dogs and giving the puppies their morning exercise. She’s in the room where their own monitors are.

With an excited wag of his tail, his hopes rise when he hears Mia’s phone ping repetitively, texts coming in. Leo’s covering a shift today. Leo will recognise him and get him out somehow when he gets here.

Derek settles down to clean his paws, satisfied that he’ll be out by lunchtime at the very latest.

——————

He is not out by lunchtime. 

He’s not even out by closing.

Leo trails into the kennels after Mia, watching her lock the dogs back up after cleaning them out but he doesn’t come down to the end of Derek’s row. 

Leo chooses instead to play with Rocky and Robin up the far end, as he cleans their kennels. 

Derek’s always had a rivalry with those two hulking Alaskan Malamutes, so he’s not sure why today would be any different.

As a new resident, they won’t have to come and clean or walk Derek until tomorrow, letting him settle. Derek’s stomach plummets with the realisation.

Derek jumps up on his back paws to give him some height, holding onto the metal with his front ones, standing on his back two legs and he barks as realistically as he can, repeatedly. 

He worries their bond open and he projects everything he’s got at Leo, but despite all their practice last night, Leo’s not picking up what he’s putting down.

Leo’s completely distracted by Rocky and Robin, who are rolling over for belly rubs and when Leo’s eyes aren’t on the dogs, they’re on Mia. 

Derek snorts in frustration and Wally gives him a sympathetic look. 

Leo’s senses are more dull if he’s not shifted, so Derek knows realistically without practice, the kid wouldn’t have been able to sense him that easily as a human. 

With a huff Derek sits down on his wolfy butt. Wally licks his paw in solace through the cage.

If it was Cora, she’d have the experience and familiarity to have known what that tugging feeling was and she’d have probably realised that Derek was reaching out, hopefully that he was near.

But no such luck with Leo.

Derek cocks his head to listen to Leo and Mia’s conversation.

“So anyway, he didn’t come home last night but sometimes, since Stiles has been away he goes up into the trees and he... err... he camps... yeah... that’s it... he camps, out in the woods so it’s not that weird that he didn’t come back. But Stiles is coming tomorrow and Cora said she was a little worried about Derek, she thinks he would have been home by this afternoon,” Derek raises his head again, hope reignited and he can actually see Leo frowning in the distance.

Derek tries flashing his eyes at him, keeping his rump to the camera when Mia’s back is turned, but Leo doesn't look his way. Leo just shuts Rocky and Robin in their kennels and then he’s all eyes for Mia.

Derek growls with frustration.

He’s Scott McCall 2.0 alright.

“Well, I’d be careful, Western Rescue got a call about this huge dog running wild up in the woods near the coastal trail last night. Took two sedatives to bring him in,” Mia tells Leo.

 _Yes,_ Derek thinks, _come on Leo. Put two and two together. Use that famous Hale intellect._

“Oh right,” Leo says blankly, “To be honest Mia, Derek can handle himself with animals, even big dogs. Was it a feral dog?”

 _No, it was me you idiot!_ Derek thinks harder at him. 

Wally whines next to him, sensing his distress. Derek gives him an apologetic look, the best he can manage in this form.

“No, he’s on the end down here. Mom said he was a friendly thing but we have to be careful if they’ve been living wild. He does have really good manners, Mom said. Ate all his food on first go too. Do you want to see him before we lock up?” Mia asks.

If Leo he just sees him, he will know. There’s no way he can’t know.

 _Come down here!_ Derek projects desperately.

Mia and Leo walk down, stopping about two doors up from Wally’s kennel and Derek snarls desperately. Mia glances Derek’s way over her shoulder but Leo takes her hand and ducks his head shyly. 

Mia looks back to Leo, eyes wide.

“I just wanted to say thanks Mia... for everything. Helping me settle in and everything. I don’t know... if... err... just me and you...if you’d like to maybe... ” Leo trips over his words, colour high on his cheeks.

“Hey, do you want to get an ice cream after this, or do you have to go straight home?” Mia rescues him, beaming.

Derek groans and flops to his belly, because he knows it’s all over. Leo’s eyes snap back to Mia’s from the floor and he’s beaming dopily at her.

“I’ve got about an hour until Cora picks me up. We’re going to go and have a look for Derek, if he’s not already home. I’ll bet he’s back in bed already, sulking about Stiles not being here. I’ll call her and she can pick me up from town instead,” Leo grins at her.

Derek shoves his whole head into his water bowl, tipping it and making as much noise as possible.

But it’s no use, he might as well be invisible.

Leo heads back toward the exit and he and Mia walk out together, talking animatedly.

Derek seethes.

—————

Derek realises his mistake at about 3am on the Monday morning.

He’s thirsty as shit and he’s tipped all his water out. They use those heavy anti tip bowls and the volunteers always check the dogs have enough water before closing and first thing opening. 

A volunteer had done the bowl check just before Mia and Leo had locked up, so Derek had a full bowl at the time. Now he doesn’t.

The stupid anti tip bowl had been no match for Derek’s strength.

He looks at it sadly, sitting there, upside down.

Dry. So. So. Dry.

Derek smacks his jaws, tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.

Wally yaps at him.

Derek inclines his head to the water bowl, trying to convey his predicament.

Wally looks between the bowl and Derek, little doggy eyes wide as if he can’t believe how stupid Derek is.

Derek growls at him and Wally yaps again, undeterred. Wally takes the corner of his own full water bowl in his little doggy teeth, plants his three feet firmly on the floor and he yanks. The bowl moves less than a centimetre, water sloshing precariously around.

Wally yaps at Derek again.

Derek rolls his doggy eyes at him and Derek thinks he might understand because Wally looks sad for a second and tucks his tail between his legs, defeated.

Derek turns around to try to sleep, annoyed at everything. He wakes around an hour later when he feels a sharp tug on his tail.

With a yelp he jumps around to see Wally sitting pressed up against the bars, little body panting.

His water bowl is pressed right up against the side of Derek’s kennel, still mostly full, little wet scuffs leading about a metre away, a damp trail showing where Wally’s dragged it from.

Derek raises his eyebrows in surprise. It must have taken him ages, but the clever little dog hadn’t given up.

Wally yaps triumphantly and he nudges his nose at the bowl, offering.

Derek manages to get his muzzle through the bars just enough to lick up some water and Wally sits on his butt watching him, tail wagging like he’s some dog form of Mother Theresa.

Derek huffs out a relieved chuff, a thank you and only when Derek’s drank half of his water, does Wally go to sleep.

 _And that’s why Wally is my favourite,_ Derek thinks.

Derek puts his head on his big paws and he lets out a weary sigh, trying to figure out a new plan. Stiles will be landing soon and about to make the drive from the airport. Derek was supposed to meet him with his jeep there, so at least Stiles will know something’s wrong.

Cora and Leo have probably been looking for him by now too, probably frantically worried. Derek can pick up a little of Cora’s stress but it’s all he can do to let her know he’s still alive.

He can’t send words or anything. It doesn’t work like that.

He hopes they can put two and two together. He looks up at the blinking red dot of the security camera, eyes half shut so they don’t cause glare. 

If he doesn’t get out tomorrow, he’s going to have to take a very unnecessary risk.

He needs to see Stiles.

—————

Monday morning brings more dog food from Layla and the promise of walkies but he knows the volunteers don’t start until midday in the week. Leo and Mia won’t be scheduled for shifts because of classes.

Derek’s always known how important volunteering is, but being on the receiving end of that, time given freely, really hammers it home for Derek.

He vows to put in a few more shifts when he gets out of this.

He hears a car approach and he thinks it might be Mandy until he hears the clank rattle of the Jeep’s engine turn over and he springs to his feet excitedly.

He’d know the sound of that blue piece of crap anywhere.

He growls excitedly and turns in circles.

Stiles.

He sniffs the air wildly when the door slams outside and he can’t see him through the wall, but god he can smell him.

Cora and Leo too.

His ears hone in easily to Stiles’ heartbeat rabbiting worriedly in his chest and Derek whimpers with the need to comfort him and he yelps loudly. 

He scrabbles at the cage until he makes one of his front paws hurt and Wally starts barking at him furiously, trying to make him stop.

Derek doesn’t calm down, at least until the he hears the large door leading to the kennels click open.

“You’re welcome to have a look sweetie, we’ve only had the one new dog in. He sure does sound like him though. On the end there. Derek didn’t say you had a dog?” He hears Layla ask Stiles.

“Yeah... erm... we use him for cases sometimes but I look after him when I’m off work. Very intelligent. Bossy too,” Stiles’ pulse is racing, footsteps fast as he approaches the end of Derek’s row.

Derek snarls at the bars and he hears Stiles pick up his pace and he smells like coming home as he approaches. Derek whines pitifully, ears flat on his head.

Stiles stops outside his pen and he looks... well he looks edible and also half crazed. He’s had a hair cut, but Derek thinks he can still get his fingers into the shaggy brown stands which are standing up in tufts, like Stiles has been running his hands through it. His little upturned nose is twitching in relieved amusement and he runs his hands over his t-shirt, which stretches over his toned stomach and Derek whimpers.

He wants out.

Stiles bites his lip, mouth curved up in a small reassuring smirk.

 _Looking good Hale_ , he mouths at him with a wink and Derek jumps up and down on the spot, preening. 

“Well sugar? Is that him?” Layla asks.

Cora and Leo come to stand next to Stiles. Cora bursts out a half hysterical laugh when she sees Derek and Leo looks guilty as hell.

Derek frowns at them both.

“Yeah... that’s definitely him,” Stiles smiles minutely, lips pressed in a tight line, clearly trying not to laugh at him.

“You sure? He doesn’t look all that happy to see you sweetie,” Layla questions voice trailing off, “never seen a dog frown before...”

Derek rolls his eyes and wags his tail and tries his imitation of a bark again, which sets Cora off in renewed hysterics, clutching her sides.

Layla looks at her like she’s lost her mind.

“I’m sure. He takes a while to warm up, but I can see the love and adoration in his eyes,” Stiles chuckles hooking his fingers in the door, “That’s him. He’s mine.”

Derek’s heart pounds at Stiles’ words and he jumps up on the bars again and proceeds to lick every bit of Stiles’ fingers that he can reach.

Satisfied, collar and lead in hand, Layla goes to unlock the door, stopping as Stiles shifts out of the way.

“Wow, look at size of the cojones on him Stiles,” She says pointing at Derek, “no wonder he’s a free spirit. Something to think about but if you get him chopped, he’ll be more likely to stay at home probably. Curb some of his urges.”

Derek whimpers, jumping down and he puts his tail between his legs and growls at Layla, much to Stiles’ amusement.

The way Cora is crossing her legs and using the wall for support while she snorts breathlessly makes Derek think they’re going to have to call an ambulance for her any minute.

“I’ll think about it Layla, sure...” Stiles chuckles, eyes on Derek, “but I’ve got a suspicion that he’s probably quite attached to them.”

Layla shrugs as if she doesn’t mind either way and she finally opens the door to his kennel.

Derek flings himself at Stiles and he goes down under him on his butt, with an oomph. Derek proceeds to nuzzle and lick his face and neck, while Stiles laughs and wrestles him away by the head.

Derek contents himself by sitting on him and Stiles gives in and just lays on the floor with an exaggerated humph.

Derek looks at Cora and Leo expectantly.

“Come on then Wolfy,” Cora winks, “lets get you back to the house. We’ve been so worried. Stiles was beside himself when he realised you got out. And poor Derek’s just _beating himself up_ , letting you escape like that. He’s got flu, so I’ve told Layla he won’t be in today for his shift later this evening.”

She’s not winning any oscars for her acting. She’s so bad she might even get a Razzie, if she’s lucky.

“I was _not_ beside myself,” Stiles grumbles his protest underneath him but his hands have found their way into the scruff of Derek’s neck and he’s scratching the thick fur there; it feels divine, so Derek lets him have it.

“He so was. Leo and I had looked _everywhere_ , so imagine our surprise when Stiles shows up and thought to check the most recent impounds listings and low and behold, a description of you popped up. Although large, black GSD mix doesn’t do you justice,” Cora continues, still winking ridiculously and waggling her eyebrows.

Derek thumps his tail against Stiles’ chest where he’s still sitting. His clever, capable Stiles. Of course he’d be the one to find him.

“Occam’s razor dumbasses... you guys never check the obvious things first. You always expect life to be difficult. I don’t know how many times I tell you that,” Stiles chuckles.

“Sorry that I didn’t see you here yesterday Der...” Leo says and then he looks alarmed when Layla looks curiously at him, “oh... haha... hahahahaha. Erm... I mean... his name is... Der. Short for... Derenzo?” Leo offers, cringing.

Even Stiles groans at that one. Leo’s clearly taking classes at the Cora school of acting improvisation.

Layla seems satisfied enough though. Either that or she just wants them out of her hair for the day.

“Come on then, lets get him signed back to you. I’d advise a collar or chip next time though Stiles, avoid any confusion if he gets picked up again,” Layla offers.

Stiles stands up and waves the collar at Derek. Derek growls but allows himself to be tied up, just because it’s Stiles.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Stiles chuckles looking down at Derek, “but I think he will be more careful in future.”

Derek notices Wally staring at them, sitting quietly, little tail wagging, pleased his buddy is getting his freedom.

Derek sits down stubbornly as they’re about to walk out and Stiles nearly falls over flailing when the leash goes taut and he gets yanked backwards.

Stiles bends down to look Derek in the face.

“What is it Lassie? Did Timmy fall down the well?” Stiles laughs and Derek should have known he wouldn’t be able to hold back his teasing forever.

Derek says _I’m not leaving without Wally,_ as best as he can using just his facial expressions.

Derek tilts his head in a minuscule nod toward Wonky Wally’s cage.

Stiles’ eyes light up with understanding and he scratches under Wally’s chin, when he sticks his muzzle through the bars.

“So _you’re_ the famous Wonky Wally huh? Derek’s told me all about you...” Wally yaps happily, one and only back leg thumping wildly against the floor when Stiles reaches an itchy spot on his belly.

Derek nudges Wally’s head by poking his nose in next to Stiles’ hand.

“Layla,” Stiles calls, “Derek asked me to tell you he’s really sorry he’s out sick today, but can you process the adoption papers for Wonky Wally please. So he can live with Derek. The only thing stopping him was he was worried he wouldn’t take to my... erm, my Derenzo here... and looks like that’s not going to be a problem. They seem to be the best of friends.”

Derek chuffs happily and Wally barks back. Derek thinks he gets it.

Layla does process the papers, but Derek needs to sign for Wally himself, so he has to admit temporary defeat and leave him there. Derek still won’t leave the building without Stiles taking him back to say his temporary goodbye to Wally. 

Derek doesn’t actually speak dog but he thinks Wally understands by the way he yips happily back at him. He’s coming back for him.

To Derek’s dismay, when they finally get to the jeep, Mia is waiting for them.

Derek’s itching to shift back.

“I found _this_ little delinquent stowing away in Leo’s bedroom this morning,” Cora offers, smiling, “Apparently she wouldn’t leave Leo’s side when he was so upset about Derek being missing and then she refused to go to school without him. Mia, Derek’s just called me and he broke his phone. He’s totally fine and heading back to the house now, so you two can go to school. Your Mom says you’re grounded by the way.”

Mia shrugs unapologetically and she takes Leo’s hand when he clambers into the back of the jeep, Leo blushing furiously.

“We’re dropping them off now. Then we can catch up properly _Derenzo._ Maybe get you a shower, get you all nice and clean,” Stiles says conversationally as he loads various doggy items that Layla had managed to sell him from the little shop, into his tiny trunk.

Derek barks his agreement happily, bumping Cora out of the way so he can climb in the passenger seat of the jeep.

There’s only one thing better than Stiles in his opinion. A naked and wet Stiles.

“Gross,” Cora mumbles and Derek makes sure to block her out a bit more thoroughly.

Serves her right though, she can feel that but not him projecting his whereabouts. He did miss her.

Cora squeezes in the back and looks positively alarmed when Derek scrambles over the seat and broadly licks her cheek.

“You guys sure talk to Stiles’ dog like he can understand you,” Mia observes.

Cora pins Derek with a glare.

—————

Derek thinks that the drive to drop Mia and Leo back at school might be the longest of his entire life; he needs to be human, so he can have human lips, to do human things to Stiles’ human mouth.

As soon as Mia and Leo are out of the Jeep’s door, Derek shakes his body, preparing to shift but Stiles hand on his nape stops him.

Stiles unclips the collar and lead, throwing them into the backseat.

”I just _know_ that you’re not actually considering shifting into a very naked, albeit very hot, but still very naked man, in the middle of a High School parking lot right?” Stiles strokes his hand down Derek’s muzzle and he snaps at his hand, disgruntled.

Derek settles back against the seat with an exaggerated humph.

“We’re five minutes from the house. Sit tight Der. I’ll drive fast,” Stiles winks conspiratorially at him, making Cora groan.

“Can you drop me off at the coffee shop? I start my shift in two hours anyways. I’d rather not be around for your totally gross reunion. I’ll work for free to avoid being traumatised,” She leans her head between the seats.

Derek licks her face again just to hear her yell.

“You are a pain in my ass...” Cora tells him, “I thought you’d been taken by hunters or something.”

Derek shakes his big wolfy head at her.

She kicks the back of the seat. 

“I’m really glad you’re ok,” Cora says, offering him a small nod and a smile.

Derek huffs agreeably at her.

—————

When Cora’s out of the jeep, Derek can barely contain himself.

He scratches at Stiles’ seats and presses his body up against him, revelling in the sound of Stiles’ laughing.

“Dude, sit down, you’re going to cause an accident,” Stiles scolds.

That does it, because Derek won’t let anything happen to him, let alone be the cause of it.

When they _finally_ arrive at the house and pull up the drive, Derek’s out of the window of the jeep before Stiles can put it into park.

He doesn’t wait for Stiles but instead runs around the back of the house, still on four paws before shifting to shoulder the back door open.

He can hear Stiles letting himself in the front with they key he’d given him last time, but he’s already into his bedroom by that point; Derek barges into his en suite and rams his toothbrush into his mouth, desperate to be rid of the taste of dog food.

He brushes and spits like a man possessed and he throws his toothbrush in the sink.

He turns around in time to see Stiles leaning lazily against his chest of drawers, smirk on his face as he unashamedly rakes his eyes over Derek’s body.

Derek belatedly realises he’s as naked as the day he was born and he flicks the shower on behind him, eyes on Stiles.

He stalks up to him, pleased when Stiles’ heartbeat spikes and he takes his jaw in both his large hands and he kisses him hard.

He nudges his tongue against Stiles’ lips, demanding and Stiles opens for him on a sigh. He tastes warm and perfect and Derek chases the faint hint of sugar on his tongue.

Derek grips his thighs, thumbs digging into his skin hard, just to hear him moan and he hoists him up. Derek presses him back so his ass is balanced on the furniture and he presses in between Stiles’ legs, rolling his body into Stiles hips, revelling in the way he groans and tugs on Derek’s hair.

Derek pulls him down reluctantly, but he knows he must stink right now. Stiles doesn’t seem to mind, by the way he’s biting up the tendon in Derek’s neck but Stiles also smells like other people, like travelling and planes.

Derek doesn’t love it. Derek wants to replace that scent with his own immediately.

He tugs him into the bathroom and Stiles goes willingly, eyes glazed and happy smile on his face.

Derek bends down and removes his sneakers for him, pulling his socks off and tossing them aside.

Stiles lifts his legs, one at a time as Derek unzips his dark jeans, then drags them down his legs, eyes boring into his. As always between them, it takes a turn and the atmosphere becomes unexpectedly intimate, almost tender, no matter how desperate it starts with them.

Derek’s got a face on view of Stiles’ dick, long and hard in his boxer shorts and he’s helpless, overcome by the scent of him, right in front of him. He licks a long stripe up the black fabric, dragging his teeth lightly over where he can feel the head of Stiles’ cut, long cock.

Stiles lets out a porn worthy groan and Derek preens at having been the one to elicit such a response from him.

Derek stands up and divests him of his t-shirt, leaving him in just his tight boxers.

Derek puts his hands either side of the sink, caging him in and he scents him, teeth dragging over his neck until Stiles tilts his head back slightly.

Stiles wraps his hand around Derek’s uncut cock, fingers not quite meeting.

“Fuck, forgot how thick you were,” Stiles groans, just holding him and Derek shivers bodily.

Derek growls out his approval when Stiles starts pumping him slowly and he sucks a mark into his skin, right where everyone will be able to see on his neck.

“Oh god,” Stiles chokes out, “I’m a professional, I can’t go walking around with a huge hickey. Again.”

Stiles doesn’t stop him though, so he continues, changing tact to kissing down his bare chest and running his tongue around one of his nipples, getting one hand around him and on his ass. He yanks Stiles’ boxers down, hands bold and greedy, gripping his cheeks and letting his fingers wander into his crack. 

Stiles pushes him back on a whimper dropping his dick, ignoring Derek’s warning rumble and he pushes his boxers down his legs and kicks them away. He steps backwards into the spray of Derek’s large shower, eyes on Derek’s and he smirks, crooking a finger at him, beckoning him.

Derek goes in after him, helplessly drawn to him, eyes taking in as much of his glorious skin as possible.

Stiles pours Derek’s shower gel onto a blue sponge that was hanging off his toiletries rack and Derek can’t take his eyes off his hands.

“Stay still,” Stiles’ voice is demanding yet quiet.

Derek’s dick twitches where it’s standing hard up against his stomach and he has to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from grabbing him.

“Do you want to know how much I missed you Derek?” Stiles’ voice is dirt low and Derek’s stomach clenches at his tone.

Derek whines as Stiles brings the sponge to his front and he starts to sweep it in broad strokes over Derek’s skin, cleaning him. The sensation as he runs it lightly over Derek’s nipples, scratching lightly, makes him groan.

“I can imagine. But tell me,” Derek grunts out. He loves the sound of Stiles’ voice.

Stiles maddeningly doesn’t touch his dick and Derek’s panting hard by the time Stiles turns him around, so he can have access to his back.

“I missed you so much Der... I jerked so hard, every single night just remembering how you got me to fuck you against that damn tree. Fuck, you looked so good, smelled so fucking good for me,” Stiles punctuates his words by pressing the sponge hard into Derek’s back muscles, fingers of his other hand trailing down his sides, tickling lightly.

Derek whimpers at the assault of sensation. Stiles rubs himself all over Derek’s soapy body, wet skin moving against more wet skin, getting his scent all over him.

“It got me thinking, what could I do to pay you back. Because shit, that was a _fucking gift_ Derek. Seeing you spread open on my dick, feeling you clenched around me, where anyone could have seen us, god...” Stiles rocks his leaking and very solid dick into the back of Derek’s thigh, shunting him forward a little with the force.

Derek grunts and places his hands flat on the tiles, eyes bleeding red.

“Don’t need anything to pay me back, Just need you. Just want you,” Derek bites out around fangs, trying to get ahold of himself but it’s too much, having him here. Stiles’ scent rubbed all him, _marking him._

Stiles drags the sponge lower and he spreads Derek with one hand, dragging the wet material lightly down his crack with the other, lingering on his exposed hole. Derek feels the tip of his thumb push into him a fraction, playing with his rim before he withdraws entirely.

Derek presses further into the cool tile, already feeling wrecked, standing out of the spray of water and he places his forehead against his forearms, panting.

Derek hears Stiles move away and step out of the en suite and when he doesn’t come back in or touch him again, Derek frowns and turns around. He’d figured he was going to get lube.

His beta shift rips through him at sight of naked Stiles, whose body is bent facing down over Derek’s bed, long legs spread wide and feet still on the floor. Presenting.

Derek snarls and he steps out of the shower turning it off, fumbling with his claws. He grabs a towel and gives himself a perfunctory dry down as he approaches him and he stops, mouth hanging open in shock when he’s close, because Stiles already has something inside him, filling him up.

Derek groans loudly when he realises Stiles has got a fucking plug inside him. The base of it is red and wide and Derek has never wanted to _be_ a piece of rubber before, but seeing Stiles’ hole clenched tight around it, he’s hit with a feeling of insane jealously of the thing. Fuck, he _wants_.

With a possessive snarl, Derek shoves a knee between Stiles’ legs, ensuring he stays in place and open while he nudges the base of the plug with two fingers, curiously. Stiles full body shudders and Derek watches his skin colour up a stunning red, blush starting on his thighs and running up over his back.

Derek tugs on the plug and Stiles cries out, hole clenching around it, face muffled in the bed sheets.

“No...” Stiles groans, “leave it in. I can never decide whether I want to be inside you or I want you inside me more, so I thought, I’m going to fuck you with a plug in. Never done it before, but I really want to try,” Stiles whimpers.

Derek slaps his ass cheek lightly, just to see how he reacts and Stiles groans, hole gripping the plug greedily.

“You’re so beautiful Stiles,” Derek tells him honestly, fangs making him slur, “I’ve been going completely insane without you.”

Stiles rolls over and as he sits up, driving the plug deeper inside him and Derek watches as his dick throbs and leaks a fat bead of pre-come.

Derek grips himself at the base tight, so he doesn’t come embarrassingly quickly, just from looking at him.

Derek bends down and licks up his dick once, tasting him, before pushing him back into the bed and crawling up his body, rubbing as much of his skin over him as he can.

Stiles flips them over again and he wiggles down Derek’s body so he’s nestled between his thighs, Derek on his back. Derek lets his knees drop open wide, trusting and he’s rewarded with Stiles licking teasingly over the stretch of skin between his balls and his hole.

Stiles digs his fingers into Derek’s thighs and he pushes them upwards, holding him up and exposed; he places the back of Derek’s knees on his strong shoulders as he sucks his dick down his throat, hot, deep and messy.

Derek nearly comes three times before he realises that Stiles is edging him, pulling off his dick to tease a finger at his hole instead, every time he feels him getting close.

With a growl, Derek tugs on his hair.

“As fucking amazing as this is, if you don’t let me come down your throat, I’m going to fuck you through the mattress instead,” Derek threatens, demanding, eyebrows raised in challenge. 

He throws a bottle of lube at Stiles’ head for extra good measure.

Stiles honest to god chuckles, looking pleased that Derek’s being so demanding, but he does grab the bottle.

Derek might be new to this, but he’s had a good few years to plan every little thing he wants to do with Stiles, to do _to_ Stiles, in his head. In his bed.

He knows what he wants from him. He wants everything.

Much to Derek’s dismay, Stiles lets his legs go, propping himself up. He pours lube over his fingers liberally, before throwing the bottle to the side.

“Stand up,” Stiles demands, voice rough.

Derek does as he’s told and Stiles walks him to Derek’s big arm chair, where he sits down and he promptly moans and arches his back, stomach muscles tensing, teeth set in his lower lip.

“Jesus, you look so good like that,” Derek watches him, pupils blown and he drags in a ragged breath, “and you smell even fucking better.”

“Fuck... keep forgetting about the damn plug,” Stiles whimpers, wiggling his ass until he finds a spot that works for him.

He tugs Derek down into his lap, so Derek has to grip the chair either side of Stiles’ head to steady himself, thighs either side of Stiles’, facing him.

Stiles beams up at him and captures his mouth in a sweet, lingering kiss that Derek loses himself in, rocking himself forward so that their dicks slide together.

Stiles, not one to miss out on the opportunity that Derek’s distractions presents, drags a finger down Derek’s crack and pushes a lube wet finger against his hole.

Derek bucks forward but Stiles is relentless and he holds him by the ass cheek with one hand, spreading him as he finger fucks him open with the other.

Stiles doesn’t drag it out and Derek’s pleased to see that by the time he’s got three fingers inside him and Derek’s riding his hand like it’s his favourite pony, Stiles is as desperate as he is.

“Need... fuck... Derek, need to...” Stiles groans, biting desperately at Dereks lip.

Derek yanks Stiles’ hand away from his ass and he grips it in his own, pressing it back against the leather headrest of the chair.

He holds Stiles’ dick in place and he sinks slowly down onto him, both of them groaning as the hot, fat head of Stiles’ cock nudges into his wet, tight hole.

Derek doesn’t wait and he begins to ride him, revelling in the feeling of Stiles’ dick dragging in and out of him.

Stiles plants his feet on the floor, holds him open with both hands supporting his ass cheeks and he gives as good as he gets, thrusting up into Derek mercilessly.

Derek’s never surprised anymore by his strength and he wonders if it’s weird to be that turned on by someone’s skin so much, as he watches Stiles’ muscles flex as he holds him, dark hair covering his arms and glistening with sweat at the effort.

The sound of skin meeting skin is obscenely loud in Derek’s room and he throws his head back and holds on, dick slapping against his stomach, enjoying every perfect second of their reunion.

“Fucking... come... first... Derek...” Stiles grits out and Derek loves the fact he challenges him constantly, on every little thing. 

It makes Derek’s blood sing and he wants to spend the rest of his life trying to outdo him and not just in the bedroom.

Derek slams down hard onto Stiles’ lap and Stiles’ eyes go wide as the plug presses into him, base rammed against the chair and he bucks up into Derek, deep, in reaction.

“Oh you fuck-arghhh,” Stiles shouts, mouth hanging open as Derek does it again. And again.

Stiles just takes it beautifully and Derek knows when Stiles is going to come because he gets soppy. He’s pleased he’s figured him out so fast.

“Oh my god, I love you so much,” Stiles whimpers.

Derek takes him to the hilt and just _grinds_ his ass down onto him, Stiles’ dick buried deep up inside him and Stiles comes hard inside Derek, with Derek’s teeth on his throat, biting hard but not breaking skin.

Derek stands up fast and Stiles looks come dumb and shocked as Derek flips him over, forcing him to brace his hands against the chair, or he would fall face first into it.

Derek spreads him with a snarl and he yanks the plug out unceremoniously, ignoring Stiles’ sensitive whimper and he shoves his leaking dick back inside Stiles’ clenching, wet hole. Stiles presses down against the chair and groans gutturally, sounding half destroyed.

He’s so hot and perfect and ridiculously tight, despite the plug. Derek lasts less than a minute before he feels his orgasm rip through him.

He pulls out at the last second and he comes on a broken moan, dick emptying right onto Stiles’ open hole, making a pretty mess of him. He slides his still pulsing cock back inside him for good measure, pushing in his come.

Derek watches mesmerised as his come sticks on the fine dark hairs there and in a stroke of genius, he runs the discarded plug around the mess and sucks it into his own mouth, tasting them both.

Stiles turns around. He sags back in the chair trying to get his breath back, mouth parted and his eyes on Derek, wide, as he watches him lick the plug like a lollipop, their combined scent too good for Derek to ignore.

Derek pulls his lips off the plug with a satisfied pop and he hands it to Stiles before sitting back on his lap for a long, deep kiss.

“Derek Hale, ladies and gentlemen,” Stiles kisses him softly, heartbeat steady in his chest, “You’re filthy. I love it.”

Derek ducks his head shyly into his neck and he licks the skin there, grunting as Stiles trails fingers down his back and he plays with Derek’s fucked out hole, feeling his own come there.

“I really missed you. I love you...” Derek breathes against his skin.

“Me too sourwolf...” Stiles smells deliciously content. Derek’s going to ensure he stays that way.

—————

The next morning, Derek and Stiles head back to the Rescue centre, where Layla is waiting with Wonky Wally in reception.

Layla doesn’t look impressed and Wally looks kind of guilty, sitting on a mat in the corner, leash tied to a chair.

“He heard your stupid Camaro and he got all excited and then he peed on me,” Layla offers when Derek shoots her a questioning eyebrow.

“Awww, he loves you and he wanted to see you,” Stiles says to Derek.

Derek rolls his eyes but he picks Wally up. The little dog immediately proceeds to lick at his face happily until Derek pops him back on the floor and untangles him from the chair.

“I know what you mean though. Sometimes, I think Derenzo wants to pee on me too, you know, when he gets all excited,” Stiles winks ludicrously at Derek. 

_You wish_ Derek mouths at him, trying to cover up the fact that his face is beaming red.

Stiles. Always pushing him. He loves it.

“Sorry I was out sick yesterday Layla. I think it was just a twenty four hour thing, I’m feeling much better today. I can pick up two shifts later in the week and Stiles said he’d help out too,” Derek offers to Layla. 

“That’s great. Glad you’re feeling better sugar. How is Derenzo, Stiles?” Layla asks.

“Yeah he’s good. He’s kind of retired from work, so he’s staying with my Dad for a bit. I’ll bring him to visit every once in a while,” Stiles winks at Derek and Wally yaps up at them, as if he’s also in on their cover story.

”Ah I see. How long are you staying for this time?” Layla asks Stiles.

“Um. Not sure yet. I haven’t had a chance to talk to Derek about it but... I don’t know... a week or two, that’s the plan so far,” Stiles says, not looking at Derek and Derek frowns because that was a _lie_.

As Derek signs Wally’s adoption paperwork, his mind is racing. 

Is Stiles leaving sooner? He thought he’d have at least a whole week with him this time.

He feels bereft at the thought of Stiles leaving again so fast, so as soon as they’re out of earshot of Layla and clear of the building, Derek shoves him lightly up against it.

“You lied to Layla. Are you... are you not staying?” Derek asks him, clutching Wally to his chest for protection if Stiles decides to rip his heart out there and then.

Stiles sighs, resigned.

“I was going to wait to tell you over dinner tonight. I didn’t want to put pressure on you because you were happy for me to stay at the house part time but... well, I’ve applied for a transfer. I’ll still be able to work cases and stuff, I’ll just be based in Capitola if they take me. I haven’t confirmed it yet. I wanted to see what you thought first because there’s a big difference between agreeing to have me stay at the house for a week every month or so, than me being there every single oomf...” Derek cuts him off with a quick kiss, Wally smooshed between them.

“Waking up to you...every day. Going to sleep with you, every day,” Derek says, emotion heavy in his voice, “I honestly can’t think of anything I’d want more than that...”

“Oh,” Stiles says, face breaking out into a mega watt grin that Derek can’t help but echo.

“Yeah. Oh.” Derek pecks him on the lips again, this time sinking into him as Stiles wraps his arms around his neck, until Wally yips out a warning.

“You are a terrible doggy daddy already, you nearly squished him,” Stiles laughs, pushing Derek back to give Wally some room.

Derek puts Wally down and he hops over to the Camaro on his three little legs, leash extending.

“Huh...” Stiles says, cocking his head, “how did he know that was your car?”

Wonky Wally sits and his tail thumps the ground, tongue lolling out of his mouth, staring at them both.

“Because he’s really clever,” Derek says seriously, talking to Wally.

Wally jumps into the passenger seat as soon as Derek opens the doors, Stiles grumbling but getting in the back.

Wally rides the entire way home with his head stuck of out the window as he takes in the coast air. His butt starts to wiggle excitedly when he sees Cora and Leo standing outside the big house, waiting for them. 

Leo’s made a little banner that says “Welcome home, Wonky Wally Hale!” and he’s waving it around, as animated as Derek’s ever seen him. The kid really does love dogs.

Despite her protestations about adopting Wally, Cora’s standing there looking miserable but she is holding a hardy looking rubber toy shaped like a burger and she’s squeezing it occasionally so it squeaks.

Derek doesn’t get out of the car as Stiles races Wally up the drive, he just watches him. Stiles runs and envelops Leo into a hug, clapping Cora on the shoulder as they all walk into the house, Wally now in Leo’s arms.

He gets a weird feeling as he watches Stiles walk away from him. For once, he doesn’t feel like Stiles walking away is the end. It feels like a _beginning._

Derek nods once, satisfied deep in his bones.

His eyes crinkle as he smiles and he taps the steering wheel twice, before getting out and jogging up to the house to join them. To join his sister and his brother, playing with his _dog_. To join the man he’s hopelessly in love with.

It’s all so... _normal._

He never in a million years dreamed he’d get to have any of this, let alone get to keep it. But he’s realising that maybe, just maybe he does get to have this. He does get to keep it.

He gets to keep Stiles.

—————

**Author's Note:**

> *As I said previously, “name of your sex tape” is a game I borrowed from Brooklyn 99- that show really is too funny. You should check it out if butthead humour is your bag.
> 
> Any glaring errors or missed tags, give me a shout.
> 
> The support for Watch as the waves has been so lovely, it really made me want to do this. I never write continuation, but this little summer world was a fun place to stay and I hope you liked it.
> 
> So thank you again for all the love and kindness, it’s so appreciated and keeps me wanting to create.
> 
> Much love, as always x


End file.
